pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Golduck
Vs. Golduck is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/13/2014. Story Misty: Here we are! Misty takes them inside Cerulean Gym, to the large pool. Gyarados bursts out of the water, its roar terrifying Elise and Conway. Elise: What is that?! Misty: My Gyarados. He’s my prized Pokémon. Gyarados arches over, roaring happily. It’s barbels are blue, indicating it is Male. Ian scans it in his Pokédex. Pokédex: Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon. Once this Pokémon starts rampages, it cannot stop. It was once a sign of disaster coming in ancient times. Conway: Gyarados is considered one of the most feared Pokémon. Misty: Just one of my many Water types. The other Water Pokémon come out of the water. Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, and Staryu appear. Misty: Most of these belong to my sisters, but I care for them. These are mainly mine. Seel: Seel! Seel! Seel and Starmie come out of the water happy to see Misty, who pets them. Misty: It’s too late now for a Gym battle. But you guys are free to leave any Water types you have here for the night. Ian: Sounds good. It’s been a while since they’ve gotten a good swim. Go, Squirtle! Ian chooses Squirtle. Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle dives into the water, playing with Seel. Conway: Poliwhirl! Slowpoke! He throws his Pokéballs, choosing his Pokémon. The two go into the water. Elise: And, Horsea! She chooses Horsea, who floats on top of the water, chattering and happy to see Elise. Horsea: Horsea! Misty: Aw! (She bends over.) It’s so cute! Did you know that Horsea spits ink when scared or to deter opponents? Elise: No. We haven’t spent that much time together, being unable to come out on land. Misty: You have to give it a chance to swim whenever you can. Even if it’s in a fountain or something. Elise: I’ll keep that in mine. Thanks. Ian: See you tomorrow. Misty: Goodnight. End Scene The next morning, Ian and the group head towards the gym. Conway: So, are you going to use Sandslash? Ian: Probably not. Ground types are weak to Water types. Elise: Ooh! And Grass types are strong against Water! So Bulbasaur would be good. Ian: Yeah, except that Gyarados. It’s a Water and Flying combo. Conway: That makes thing much more complex. What’s your plan? Ian: Don’t have one yet. They arrive at the gym, as Misty was running out. Misty runs into Ian, who catches the two of them as they fall. Misty: (Panting) The Pokémon! They’re gone! Ian: What? The group run inside the gym, seeing the pool was empty. Ian: No! Squirtle! Elise: My Horsea was with them! Conway: How did someone get in so easily? And out so easily? Misty: I don’t know. But I have to find them! The group heads outside, Sandslash closing its eyes, ears twitching. Sandslash opens its eyes, shaking its head. Ian: Sandslash can’t find them. Misty: Do you not have a Flying type to look for them? Ian: No. Conway: We’re short on Flying types. Elise: Hey guys! I found something! The group goes over to her, as she points to a spot of ink. Elise: Is that? Misty: Horsea’s ink! It left us a trail! Ian takes off running along the trail, face set with determination. Ian and Sandslash are out on Route 24, where a Rocket Grunt wearing a hat has a large cage, with all the Water Pokémon. Squirtle and Poliwhirl are trying to break out, but Gyarados is too big, unable to move in the cage. Ian: Squirtle! Sandslash! Break the cage with Crush Claw! Sandslash charges in, going to use Crush Claw. Sandslash is hit by a Hydro Pump, knocked away and defeated. Ian is surprised, as he looks up, seeing a Golduck. Golduck: Duck. Grunt: Fool. You rush head first without even looking. Ian: That voice. Cobalt. The grunt raises his hat, revealing Cobalt’s face. Cobalt: Not bad. But we’ll see if you can do anything to stop me. (The others arrive.) Elise: Give us back our Pokémon! Cobalt: No. You know how much these things are worth? Misty: Cobalt? Cobalt: (Grinning widely) Hey baby. You don’t mind me taking your Pokémon, do you? Misty: (Angry) I can’t believe I fell for that pretty face of yours! You’re going down! She reaches for a Pokéball, surprised when there were none. Misty: Oh, right. You have all of mine. Ian: Leave it to us. Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf! Ian chooses Bulbasaur, as Bulbasaur releases a stream of leaves. Golduck uses Confusion, stopping the Leaves in midair, and slams Bulbasaur with Confusion, defeating it. Cobalt: Bulbasaur’s part Poison. So a Psychic type move is perfect against it. Conway: Exeggcute! Bullet Seed! Conway chooses Exeggcute, which fires Bullet Seed. Golduck dodges, as it uses Shadow Claw, its claw enveloped in black energy, it slashing through Exeggcute, defeating it. Cobalt: Ghost type moves are strong against Psychic types. Give me a challenge. Ian examines the terrain, his eyes focusing on the cage. Ian: Charmander! Smokescreen! Ian chooses Charmander, as it releases a Smokescreen. Cobalt and Golduck do nothing about it, Cobalt yawning. Charmander appears near the cage, using Scratch on the cage, not doing any damage. Cobalt: Oh, so boring! Pidgeot, Twister! Cobalt chooses Pidgeot, which flaps its wings. A Twister of air blowing the Smokescreen away along with Charmander, the attack injuring it. Pidgeot: Pidgeot! Elise: Twister?! What type of move is that?! Conway: Dragon! Though not the strongest, it can still be a big problem! Elise: Dragon?! (She smiles) Leave it to me. Go, Clefairy! Pound! Elise chooses Clefairy, which hops forward. Pidgeot flaps its wings with Twister, Clerfairy hopping through it unharmed. Clefairy hops forward, and strikes Pidgeot with Pound, not hurting it too bad. Cobalt: (Surprised) How did you break through? Elise: Clefairy is a Fairy type. It’s immune to Dragon type attacks! Misty: Fairy types?! Conway: Immune to Dragon attacks?! (Ian smirks.) Ian: Elise, keep Pidgeot busy! Elise: Huh? Uh, right! Cobalt: Good luck with that. Double Team. Pidgeot glows, as several illusions of it appear, surrounding Clefairy in the air. Elise and Clefairy looked scared and overwhelmed. Cobalt: You’re obviously a rookie trainer. You stand no chance. You on the other hand, (Referring to Ian) lack the Pokémon to beat me. Elise: I’ll show you a rookie. Disarming Voice! Clefairy releases a screech, her surrounded with a pink outline. All the Pidgeot clones are hit, as Pidgeot takes damage. Elise: Disarming Voice cannot miss! Ian: Charmander! Fire Spin! Charmander uses Fire Spin, being countered by Golduck’s Hydro Pump. Charmander is knocked back, injured. Elise: Magical Leaf! Golduck prepares to attack again, as it’s hit by glowing green leaves. Clefairy crosses its arm over its body, fingers glowing green. She swings her arm, releasing Magical Leaf again. Cobalt: Magical Leaf?! Conway: I didn’t know Clefairy could learn that? Golduck is knocked back, as Charmander makes it to the cage again, Scratching at it. It was getting frustrated, as it starts to glow. Charmander morphs, as it evolves into Charmeleon. Charmeleon: Charmeleon! Its claws grow and glow, turning into a metallic color. It uses Metal Claw, slicing through the bars of the cage with ease. The Water Pokémon get out, Poliwhirl carrying Horsea. Gyarados raises its head, roaring to the air. Cobalt: Pidgeot! Aerial Ace! Pidgeot goes for an Aerial Ace, flying at a fast speed as it’s engulfed in white light. Gyarados Bites Pidgeot, stopping it and throwing it down to the ground. Misty: Nice job, Gyarados! Now, finish that faker with a Hydro Pump! Gyarados fires a Hydro Pump, Golduck countering with its own Hydro Pump. Clefairy fires Magical Leaf, hitting Golduck. Ian: Charmeleon! Dragon Rage! Charmeleon’s stomach glows blue, as it fires Dragon Rage, blue fire that takes the form of a dragon. It slams into Golduck, defeating it. Cobalt returns it, smiling. Ian: What’s so funny? Cobalt: Oh, the fact that you think you’ve won this one. But know this Ian, that Team Rocket doesn’t lose. Cobalt takes off in a run, jumping and landing on the debris on the cage. He jumps into the air, as he lands on his Pidgeot, flying away. Misty: NO! Get back here, coward! Elise: Oh, Horsea! (She hugs Horsea.) Good job, with the ink. I’m so proud of you! Horsea: Horsea! Horsea! Conway: Glad to see you two alright. Poliwhirl and Slowpoke nod, as Conway returns them. Ian: Let’s get these Pokémon back. We’ll have our battle tomorrow. Misty: Sounds good. Thanks, Ian. Main Events *Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. **It also reveals Smokescreen, Metal Claw and Dragon Rage. *Clefairy reveals Magical Leaf. *Exeggcute reveals Bullet Seed. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Misty Villains *Cobalt Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Gyarados (Misty's) *Goldeen (Cerulean gym's) *Seaking (Cerulean gym's) *Magikarp (Cerulean gym's) *Staryu (Cerulean gym's) *Starmie (Misty's) *Seel (Misty's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Poliwhirl (Conway's) *Slowpoke (Conway's) *Horsea (Elise's) *Golduck (Cobalt's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Exeggcute (Conway's) *Charmander (Ian's, evolves) *Pidgeot (Cobalt's) *Clefairy (Elise's) *Charmeleon (Ian's, newly evolved) Trivia *Cobalt's revealed to be part of Team Rocket. **Despite being dressed as a Grunt, he is much higher up. *Conway commenting he didn't know Clefairy could learn Magical Leaf is due to the concept that it can only learn the move from evolving from a Cleffa. This may hint that Elise has had it since it was a Cleffa. (Dioga beta (talk) 15:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket